Desires Of The Heart
by Tinky1
Summary: Inuyasha has hurt Kagome one last time so she goes to out on her own to find her inner strenght but what or who else will she find along the way?
1. Pain Of The Heart

**Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha, or the songs that's in my story, i only own my OC's**

**Pain Of The Heart**

Kagome just came back from her time and she pulled herself up over the edge of the well _'this is just great'_ kagome thought as she looked down at her ripped skirt _' mom..just brought this one' _kagome thought as continued to stare at it......it had a rip in the front of it she wore a baby blue skirt made with cotton material and a white baby cut tee shirt...'_well it looks like im going to have to change my clothes_' kagome mentally signed at that thought.

Kagome walked to the village when something clicked in her head......inuyasha _' he usually meets me at the well so where is he'_ Kagome walked even faster hoping he would be there. Kagome reached the village in no time she soon walked into Kadea's hut. Her hopes were crushed when she looked around the hut and found no inuyasha..._'he must be with that damn clay pot again' _kagome thought angrily.

"momma" shippo called and jumped into kagome's arms

"i miss you shippo... i have something for you" kagome said

Kagome then reached in her bag and pulled out a cherry flavor lollipop and handed it to her son.

"thanks momma" shippo said as he looked up at her with his big green eyes filled with love and innocents

Shippo jumped out of kagome's arms and ran over to a corner where he ripped the wrapper off the lollipop and sucked it happily.'_he is just the_ _most cutest thing ever_' kagome thought as she watched her adopted son.

"Ummm.... Sango.. wheres inuyasha" kagome asked

"Kagome...inuyasha..ummm..well he went for a walk" sango said _'well i didn't lie to her that's only half the truth'_ sango thought as sadness shone in her brown orbs.

"Sango i know you don't want to hurt me but i knew he was with kikyo when he didn't come and get me from the well i just wanted to know if i was correct which i was please don't lie to me i can tell when you do" and with that said kagome turned and headed out of the hut with her bow and arrows with her.

"Kagome" sango whisper

kagome walked passed the scared tree and kept walking until she passed a clearing and came to stop in a flower field,_ 'there so beautiful' _kagome thought. Soon kagome stared walking again until he heard a familiar voice.

"But kikyo i love you" she heard the voice say and she knew it to be inuyasha's

"kagome also love you how long are you going to lie to her inuyasha" kikyo's cold voice rang out making a shiver run up her spine

"kikyo i will kill naraku and avenge your death"

"if or when you do get your revenge then what inuyasha"kikyo bit out harshly

"i don't know"

"then come with me to hell"

"kikyo i once promised i will and i also promised i will protect kagome maybe after i defeat naraku then i will be able to"

_'NO..INUYASHA'_ kagome thought as she listened on to the conversation

"inuyasha you shouldn't make promises that you cant keep but i will insure your promise to me about going to hell"

inuyasha looked sadly at kikyo once she was a beautiful loving miko who went out her way for others now she was cold hearted lifeless and is incapable of loving.

"kikyo i-

inuyasha was cut off as kikyo's cold lips pressed against stared as the once beloved couple kissed no matter hoe much she wanted to kagome just couldn't take her eyes off the scene before ended the kiss and said

"inuyasha never forget the feel of lips against yours for it was real" then kikyo vanished

inuyasha straightened up and was about to take off when he smelled salty tears and the scent of..

"kagome" inuyasha whispered but some how she heard him loud and clear and stepped out from where she was hiding

"kagome i could explain see-

"no inuyasha you listen i really don't know what to say but i know a song that im going sing"

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

"Kagome do you really feel that way about me" inuyasha asked

kagome couldn't do anything but nod her head yes, then there was an uncomfortable silence between them.'i got to get away from him i cant keep this up anymore' kagome thought

Kagome turned on her heels and ran, she ran as fast as her legs would take her she ran until her legs felt numb no more feeling left. Kagome collapsed in a flower field. Kagome crawled to the closest tree since her legs wouldn't listen to her head, kagome rested against the tree bark and she suddenly drifted to sleep.

~~~~~~888888888888888~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha made it back to Kadea's hut in less than no time '_how am i going to face them knowing kagome's gone'_. Inuyasha mustered up all the courage he had and entered the hut.

"Inuyasha wheres Kagome she went out looking for you" Sango asked

"She found me and i lost her" inuyasha replied

What... that don't make no sense inuyasha what are you telling us" sango asked getting angry

"Inuyasha are you saying that lady kagome ran away seeing you and kikyo together" Miroku stated matter-of-factly

Inuyasha eyes widen and his mouth hung agape '_how could miroku possibly know what happened'_ inuyasha thought

"From the expression on your face i would say that im correct inuyasha" Miroku said

"How could you inuyasha.. do you not realize kagome loves you and yet your two timing ass keeps running to the dead clay bitch" sango screamed tears flowing freely out of her eyes.

Inuyasha's ear flatened to his skull as a sign in defeat.

"its already late lets go and search for her tomorrow" inuyaha stated

Inuyasha walked outside and jumped in his tree_' Kagome please be okay until tomorrow'_

**Well fellow readers that was the frist chapter with more to come...I have a task for one of my readers who ever likes kag/ban i need a co author for my other story because i got to the first chappie and i got major writter's block but i will promise that wont hapen to this story first come first serve...**

**Tinky: So how you like it inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: i hate it **

**Tinky: why**

**Inuyasha: because im the bad guy**

**Tinky: its your fault because you obsessed with kikyo**

**Kikyo: hey inu-boo**

**Tinky: how the hell did this bitch get here**

**Inuyasha: i invited her**

**Tinky: (glares evil at inuyasha and whore and then smirk)**

**Inuyasha: Wench you bett- **

**Tinky: (transport inuyasha and whore to sesshy castle)  
**


	2. Rin

_'Everyone this is the first chapter to my story I hope you enjoy it and R&R'_

_Tinky_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**_

Kagome woke up her legs was so sore for running away last night. Kagome looked around and took in her surroundings she had no idea where she was and where she was going but she just couldn't give up, she will show them that she was no weakling that she could make it on her own..but how she knows how to use a bow and arrow and she knows how to use a sword but sadly she didn't have one. Kagome got up dusted herself off and headed straight because that was the only way she can think to go in her trouble times. On the way Kagome started thinking about her life. she was so deep in thought that she didn't even know Inuyasha and the rest was fast approaching.

o0o

"Come on guys I can see her in the distance just a little faster" Inuyasha said as he increased his speed

Inuyasha jumped in the clearing and landed directly in front of Kagome. Sango landed Kirara in the back.

"Kagome what are you doing running off like that you could of gotten hurt come on were going back to the village" Inuyasha said

"How dare you come look for me Inuyasha im not going anywhere with you" Kagome yelled

"Momma just come back to us" Shippo said

"I'm sorry Shippo but i just cant" Kagome replied

"And why the hell cant you" Inuyasha said getting angry

"Inuyasha SIT"

Inuyasha's face went crashing into the ground.

"I'm need time to myself so leave unless you want to be sat to hell" Kagome threatened

"Kagome we miss you" Sango said

Kagome turned and looked Sango in the eyes. "I'll miss you too but I need this and Shippo I promise I'll come back for you" and with that said Kagome turned and walked away. By that time the spell on Inuyahsa wore off and he was looking around sulking. No one said a word as the slowly made their way back to the village.

o0o

Kagome couldn't see the tears threatened to spill from her eyes was blurring her vision she wish they would got away, tears was a nuisance and she didn't need them they showed her weakness for him and she be damned if she let Inuyasha get to her she had to let go her feelings for the Inu.

Kagome stopped by a hot spring so that she could wash up with all the commotion yesterday she didn't get a chance to change her stripped and then got into the spring once the heated water touched her skin her tensed muscles began to loosen until she felt completely relaxed. Kagome began to wash up before her body decide it wanted to turn into a got out with a white towel wrapped around her it was short it only reached mid thigh with her long mid night blue hair soak and wet. Kagome dug into her pack and pull out a plaid black and white skirt.(you know the on with the black and white squares with a little gray in them.) with a white shirt that said' **this is the part where i pretend to listen' **in big bold black letters across the chest, then she dug in to find a pair of black lace panties and matching bra she then put on her clothes and towel dried her hair, Kagome put her hair in a high ponytail and then she repacked her back and started on her way.

Kagome was walking for 3 hours straight before she came to a stop in a very wooded area, where she started to make herself some ramen to settle her growling stomach. Kagome finally had some time to rest and eat in peace it wasn't everyday that she got to feel so relax if she knew that going out on your own was like this she would had done so a long time ago. Kagome soon repacked everything and headed back out.

o0o

Ever since they had left Kagome Shippo could not stop crying and it was driving Inuyasha insane he could not take the little kit crying any loner he felt like ripping out his own hair and stuffing it down Shippo's throat.

Sango was trying to console the little kit as much as she can but she also felt like crying and in her distress state she wasn't doing such a good was deep in though he just couldn't believe that Inuyasha didn't put up that much of a fight or just didn't throw kagome over his shoulder and carry her back to the village.'Some thing drastic must have happened between lady Kikyo and Inuyahsa that he's not telling' Miroku thought

"Umm..Inuyahsa may i speak with you for a moment" Miroku said

Inuyasha and Miroku both walked out of the hut they walked to the bone eater's well.

"Inuyasha can you tell me exactly what happened with you and Lady Kikyo" Miroku stated

" Well Kikyo kissed me and i didn't stop her....Kagome saw but it's not the first time it happened I guess she's really mad"

"Well Inuyasha it's about time you choose who you want to be with because just think if you don't you could lose Lady Kagome for good"

Inuyahsa looked to be in deep though and Miroku took this time to walk back to the village he could only hope Inuyasha heeded his warning.

Miroku entered the hut and looked around Sango and Shippo was in a corner fast asleep. Miroku made his way over to another corner and set his staff down and then he sat down and he too drifted off to sleep.

o0o

It's been nearly an hour since Kagome last had her rest and it was starting to be around 5:00 she still had about 3 more hours to walk before it got to dark she couldn't see, Kagome felt the presence of the scared jewel shard and it was two so she quickened her paced. Just then a gigantic Omi demon ran through the trees. It was about 7ft tall and look as if it weighted a ton it's skin was green with big warts all over its body. The Omi demon had 3 eyes and two long horns sticking out from his head it also had 3 fingers on each hand like Jaken but way bigger.

"Delicious a miko and with the shards of the jewel i will love to have you for dinner" the Omi demon spoke

"No leave Kagome alone" a little voice said. Just then Kagome turned around and saw Rin standing there' When did she get here' Kagome thought.

The Omi demon tried to swipe at Rin only to miss and hit Kagome directly in the abdomen the Omi's claws ripped her shirt to shreds and blood gushed out of the wound and kagome doubled over in pain. Rin screamed and ran to Kagome's side."No Rin go hide I got it" Kagome said

Rin did as she was told and hide inside a big hole in the tree bark. Kagome struggled to stand up and when she did she already had her bow and arrow ready once the Omi demon tried to strike again she let loose the arrow with alittle bit more power than necessary but she didn't know how long she had until the pain from the wound render her unconscious, and she'll be damned if anything happened to Rin. The arrow zoomed through the air a magnificent hot pink color trailing behind it, it hit the Omi demon right in the first scared jewel shard in the right forearm purifying his whole arm along with the jewel.

"Ahhhhhhhh...you wench you shall pay dearly for taking my arm" screamed the Omi Demon and charged at Kagome, she jumped out of the way and fell to the ground scrapping her whole right side she strung an arrow once again and let it go once more and it hit the demon directly in the heart and purified the being. Kagome crawled over to the jewel shard and picked it up and the went to the other as well."Rin you may come out now" Kagome said

Rin rushed out of her hiding spot and ran to Kagome's side."Kagome...Kagome you are hurt" Rin screamed

"Rin I'll be fine can you help me up" Kagome said

"Oh of course Kagome" Rin grabbed Kagome's left arm and she draped it over her shoulder. Rin put her right arm around Kagome's waist and they both pushed up off the ground. Once Kagome was on her own two feet she checked the damage her shirt was tattered where the Omi demons claws in through. Parts of the shirt was still in tack but the shirt stopped alittle below her bra the rest was destroyed. Her skirt was fared well but it would need a good wash. Then Kagome noticed something weird.... **_RIN_**.... A thousand questions started running through her head.

"Rin where's Lord Sesshomaru"

"Rin doesn't know Sesshomaru-sama told Jaken to watch Rin and then he left once he did Jaken went to sleep so Rin went to see the pretty flowers when she did she got lost." Rin said

"Come Rin let's find Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome said

o0o

"Jaken where is Rin" Sesshomaru voice dripped with venom

Jaken eyes snapped open and he looked to where Rin was at and he gulped nervously "I..I I don't k-k-know milord" Jaken stuttered in utter fear. Just then Sesshomaru's booted foot came in contact with Jaken's face, Jaken was knocked out cold. Sesshomaru tilted his head in the air and sniffed he smelt Rin, Inuyasha'a Wench and blood he took off fast in that direction.

o0o

Kagome felt a strong demon coming so she grabbed Rin and pushed her behind her. Just then Lord Sesshomaru came and landed in front of Kagome, She already had her bow and arrow ready so she lowered her weapons.

"Sesshomaru-sama" Rin screached and attached her self to his leg.

"Wench you will tell this Sesshomaru what happened"

Kagome was shocked she felt like yelling at him and shocking him until he got her name right but she didn't instead she told him.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru a Omi demon attack he felt as though miko would be good to eat so then Rin popped out of nowhere and the demon went for Rin first seeing as she was the youngest but I got in the way and he hit me I told Ring to hide and I destroyed him"

"Kagome saved Rin Sesshomaru-sama" Rin said still attached to his leg.

"Huh" was all Sesshomaru said

"Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome said sesshomarus looked down at Kagome with his piercing golden eyes

"Umm Can i pass out now" Sesshomaru didn't even get a chance to answer before Kagome lost consciousness and fell to the ground. In that instant Rin ran to Kagome's side and started to shake her.

Sesshomaru turned his back and began walking "Come Rin" he called over his shoulder

"I'm not going to leave Kagome she saved me" Sesshomaru came to a halt. He walked over to the fallen girl and picked her up bridal style and started walking again Sesshomaru went to go get Jaken before they headed to the western castle.

_'That's the end of the first chapter please review and tell me if you like it'_

_Sesshy: sweety there gonna love it_

_Tinky:You think so _

_Sesshy: If not they are going to find there inners rearanged_

_Tinky: how sweet (jumps on sesshy)_


	3. Shippo's Escape

_'Hey my fellow readers thanks to all that reviewed my story I cant believe I got so many traffic hits on the last chapter it's so awesome that so may people like it but any way....HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER this chapter was co written with LadyKagome of the north01 I love her'_

_Tinky_

'So warm...comfortable...silky' Kagome thought as she buried herself more into the comforters. 'I don't remember my bed this comfy...wait I never went back....' "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Kagome screamed as she woke up, suddenly Lord Sesshomaru bust through the doors with Tokijin drawn.

"Miko why is it you scream and there is no danger"

"Because maybe I woke up in a STRANGE BED THAT'S NOT MY OWN" Kagome yelled.

"Wench hold your tongue when you talk to this Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru said

"Ummm... I apologize Sesshomaru it's just that I was freaked out...Ummm... Sesshomaru where am I" Kagome asked

"Miko apology accepted but don't let it happen again and as for your second question you are at my home. The Western Castle"

"You brought me here"

"Yes I did and I'm regretting it already"

"Ump" Kagome stuck her nose up in the air.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a minute thinking how childish she looked. "There is a hot spring through that door, take a bath you stink". Kagome stared at him her blood boiling.

"I have you know, I take a bath twice a day" Kagome said

"Well it seems as if twice a day isn't enough"

Sesshomaru turned and walked out of her room and into his own. Kagome got up out of the comfort of the bed and walked to the hot springs luckily she had her yellow bag with her soap and her shampoo. Kagome sunk into the spring and the hot water loosened her tensed muscles.

_'Knock Knock'_

Rin entered Kagome's room when she heard no noise. Rin heard splashing in the spring so she went to find out what it was when she entered she found Kagome washing. "Kagome, Rin came to take you to the dinning room"

"OK Rin I'm coming" Kagome said as wrapped a towel around herself. Kagome and Rin went into her bedroom and Kagome got dressed in a plain powder blue kimono. Once she was done they went down to the dinning room. Sesshomaru sat down at the head of the table once Kagome and Rin showed up. Kagome sat to the right of Sesshomaru and Rin sat across from Kagome which was Sesshomaru's left side. Sesshomaru snapped his fingers and the servants came in and served breakfast. Everyone waited for Sesshomaru to eat before picking up their chopsticks. After breakfast everyone got up and Rin and Kagome went to the garden to pick flowers...

The garden was beautiful Kagome struggled a bit but she was able to sit down without any help from Rin. While Rin ran around and picked flowers and put them on Jaken. Kagome sat and thought about Shippo _'How am I supposed to get him if I'm here' _Kagome thought. She would want nothing more than to go and get Shippo and have him stay with her but she didn't want to be here with Sesshomaru either.

**With The Gang**

"Everyone get up" Yelled Inuyasha

"What is the matter Inuyasha" Miroku asked

"I smell blood...and it's Kagome's" Inuyasha said

Kirara changed into her bigger form and Miroku and Sango hopped on with Shippo on her shoulder. Kirara took to the air right behind Inuyasha at top speed. _'I should have never let her go out on her own' _Inuyasha thought

"Sango do you think my mama will be ok" Shippo asked with huge tears in his emerald eyes.

"Shippo....Kagome's a strong girl I bet she'll be able to pull through it" Sango said trying to stay strong for Shippo at least. Shippo heard the uncertainty in her voice and knew she was trying to be strong so he will to.

Soon they found them selves at the same spot Kagome fought the Oni demon. Inuyasha stopped when he found a spot where the ground soaked u the blood you can still she the outline of the puddle.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and he caught the faint scent of Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru was here" He told the group.

"You think he did it" Sango asked

"No something else but it's gone" Inuyasha took off once more in the direction of Sesshomaru's fading scent.

Kirara appeared beside Inuyasha.

"You could have waited for us Inuyasha" Miroku said

"No time his scent is fading fast and I might not be able to follow it property as it is" Inuyasha said.

**Later that night**

_Shippo's POV_

I waited until they were all asleep. I got a blanket and put food in it and tied a knot in it so that it would be easier to carry. Sango woke up and she saw that I was leaving.

"Why are you leaving?" Sango asked

"'Cause I can't stand Inuyasha and I want my mommy" I cried.

"Then I'm going to" She said waking Miroku and picked up her weapon and Kirara. We traveled until it was almost dawn. We landed and found a small cave then Kirara went in to make sure it was safe. Once we knew we were in no danger we went in and went to sleep.

**Normal POV**

When they were asleep a bear demon that resided in that cave came in. Kirara sensed it and started growling. The growling woke up everyone. Sango jumped to her feet and grabbed her big boomerang she attempted to cut it in half but it missed and came back and hit her in the abdomen which sent her flying into Miroku they hit one of the cave walls and fell unconscious. Shippo started panicking and the bear hit him across the face and it was covered I blood.

Shippo cried out as the bear demon towered over him ready to strike next thing he knew was that the bear demon laid dead no more than 3 feet from him. He looked up and saw none other than Lord Sesshomaru

_**With Sesshomaru**_

I decided to go and parole my lands not the smartest thing to do but I needed to kill something. I suddenly smelt blood and it was that of the kit that traveled with my half brother. I went to investigate. When I got there I saw that the slayer, monk, the two-tail cat and the kit were in danger. The slayer and monk were unconscious and the kit was in danger the two-tail was standing over the kit. I used my poison whip to cut off his head. When the demon is dead I walk up to the kit. The cat started to growl at me and I growled and told it to stand down, it did but it stayed on guard…smart cat.

"What are you doing away from the half breed?" I asked coldly as I looked over his body.

"W-w-we left h-him" Shippo stuttered. I walk to where the monk and slayer and I put them on the cat. I pick up the kit and we start heading back to my home. I have no idea why but I did it would help Kagome heal faster and then I will be free of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry Guys but I will NOT be able to update my stories for a long time I will still continue to write them but they are going to be on hold for a while once again Im sorry but for reasons not disclosed I will not update. Sorry to my loyal readers.


	5. Important Notice

Hey Readers,

Im so sorry that i have not been able to update latley, I have two kids , a job and going to college so it's kinda difficult for me to be able to update frequently. I am currently writing new chapter to my stories and updating the summaries, I will not be changing the plot to any of the stories but i will edit them and add a little bit of something take a little something out, nothing major thats going to effect anything. So I thank you all for all the love you guys hav given to me nd I would love a beta so if you wanna be my beta email or pm me.

Thank You so much,

Tinkabella.


	6. Chapter 6

To all my wonderful fans and readers ,

I would just love to say thank you all for taking the time out to read my work that makes me so happy. I have been MIA from the FF world for about more than a year. That was never my intention, I thank you all for understanding. I'm going to complete all the stories than I have on FF, I just may not make anymore. I just would love if you all just bear with me I'm going to be editing and uploading a bunch of chapters so please forgive me if I fill up your inbox. Once again thanks.

Also if anyone wants to be my editor, or if you want any part of my story please inbox me or send me an email.

Christine


End file.
